gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- =2009= What's new I was going to automate this, but while we seem to have the DPLForums extension installed we seem to be missing the actual DPL extension. talking to would be a good idea for this. --Roguebfl(talk) 02:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : They are willing to turn it on but want to make sure we are aware of the down sides w:c:help:DPL --Roguebfl(talk) 21:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Our wiki is rather tiny, so I think DLP may help but... to be honest, I read that page and I still don't understand what DLP would do for us? --Piotrus 20:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I allows use to make formatted database queries. the main reason I'm requested it to automate the "What's new" so peope can see the newest page added when the land on the front page. --Roguebfl(talk) 07:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Sounds good. If it gets too slow, we can turn it off. I don't think this is likely to be a problem anytime soon :) --Piotrus 21:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Why don't we just have the what's new section read the http://gurps.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewPages&feed=watom&namespace=0 Atom2 feed of ? --Modred. (talk) 00:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :: Um because that link is "blank" to me (so I'm assuming you need special setup for it to work)? and Atom and RSS is great for a community member personal set up to keep updated. But the point is for causal community members to see what new, and to show potential new community members that this is not an inactive wiki. --Roguebfl(talk) 02:46, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Clarity I'm not really sure where to put it, but since we now have at least a vague sort of inkling what the wiki is for, I think we should put something on the mainpage to tell new users, cause I know I was sure confused at first whether campaigns or whatnot were allowed. Although I guess seeing what content we have will really help explain what's wanted, I still think it'd be nice to have a sentence or paragraph to clarify it. I imagine there are probably plenty of people willing to post content they've made out there... somewhere. --Modred. (talk) 03:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : I think a more detailed GURPS Wiki:About is probably a step before that. THEN we add a front page section summary with a link for more detail. --Roguebfl(talk) 10:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) =2016= preview PDFs As many may know, SJG generally provides preview PDFs hosted at Warehouse 23. For example GURPS Faeries at http://www.warehouse23.com/media/SJG30-6043_preview.pdf is linked to from both http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/faerie/ and http://www.warehouse23.com/products/SJG30-6043 Generally the link from W23 is more descriptive, it ill list the size in MB of both the original document (in this case 18.6 MB) and of the preview (in this case 4.95 MB) Wikia allows us to host files so long as they are less than 10 MB, including PDFs. I am not sure about all of them but it occurs to me that we could probably host the majority of these free sample excerpts. Is it okay to do that? I figure to use the same names they do at warehouse23.com and then link to them on the article about the book in question as an internal link, although we could still include the external ones. The benefit there is that it would be easier to link internally when discussing the file, or when linking to other projects. Also linking internally does not trigger captcha whereas external ones do for IP editors like me right now. I'm not sure what SJG would think of this, could it be run by them? They host it free anyway and would be credited with it. Mirroring them here basically just saves them bandwidth costs. It also keeps them available if their site ever has outages. As for how this pertains to the main page I think it would be cool if e organized the free sample excerpt PDFs in categories and then linked to them from the homepage. That ay we can have a big FREE AND LEGAL advertisement where people can grab all the free PDFs (including full copies of GURPS LITE 3E, GURPS LITE 4E, GURPS ULTRA-LITE, Gurps 3e>4e conversion, etc. and any other free stuf on w23) so they can read the foreword and portions of the books to get a feel for the game before buying stuff if they don't have a book yet. 15:09, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Homebrew I'm new here, so I'm not familiar with the wiki's structure. I'm wondering what the best navigation route is to lead to homebrew material. Say I want to add a bunch of GURPS Spaceship designs, and new spaceship systems and options - where do they go, and how would one navigate to them from the front page? Marasmusine (talk) 11:27, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I guess I'll put myself in charge of that then. Marasmusine (talk) 15:39, September 10, 2018 (UTC)